Christopher Donner, Jr
Christopher Donner, Jr ' is the owner and CEO of the S.T.A.R.K. corperation, a terrorist military group in which he attends as an arms-dealer. His company consists nano-tech technology, mainly warheads and nanomites. He uses these warheads to smuggle the most devious plans ever created and Donner uses these warheads and ship them to the space colony Terra Venture and plans on engaging a decisive war upon the station. Chris has been the rival of Tony Marshall , the G2 Red Galaxy Ranger, since 2007 and they are both still rivals today. He seeks revenge upon Tony for exposing his scheme on trying to discriminate the Power Rangers' image throughout his albeit short-lived career as a freelance photographer, stealing Tony's job as one. Now Chris is the arms-dealer of S.T.A.R.K. and he thwarts on destroying Terra Venture. After continous failures, Chris is being indicted by the evil villainous bug-queen Trakeena http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Trakeena, making him being part of her alien army. She dotes to him as his "step-son" , and makes Chris as her top mercenary generals. Due to some'' of Trakeena's consecutive but refused failures, despite a prolonged series of unsuccessful, but endless, array of destruction, led the almighty insectile Queen of Darkness to adopt a very new and wicked method to rule The Dark Galaxy , conquer Terra Venture, and destroy the Power Rangers; by attacking and defeating them with one of their own. In possession of a special Power Coin of her own, Trakeena kidnaps and brainwashes Chris whose fighting skills prove to equal that of Tony Marshall in a martial arts contest held in the park dome at Boaher Park .Chris passes Trakeena' 's tests, becoming the evil Shadow Ranger (her first self-detained evil Power Ranger). Entrusted with Trakeena's Sword of Darkness, source for the continuance of the evil spell he has fallen victim to, Chris comes dangerously close to defeating the Power Rangers, especially when Trakeena causes a Solar Eclipse that temporarily drains the power of the Rangers' Galaxy Megazord (while in its orionized Lights of Orion modification). However, the Shadow Ranger is ultimately overcome, and the Sword of Darkness is destroyed by Tony. With the Shadow powers destroyed, Chris went back to his job as an arms-dealer. His Shadow Ranger costume is borrowed from "Doggie" Cruger, who was the Shadow Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD .Chris has a similar comparison to Eddie Brock in the Spider-Man comic books. A heavy-arms dealer at a local soviet-union facility. The owner of the weapons deal company the S.T.A.R.K corp. (NOTE: Do not get confused with STARK Industries, owned by Tony Stark, the alter ego of the Marvel Comics character Iron Man ). His company sells warheads and nanomite samples, causing Terra Venture to go and enter in a decisive and massive war, even though the Power Rangers must stop his evil ways of terrorism. His lair is located in the Arctic circle underwater. Chris, growing up, was also a problem child due to the tragic influence of his mother's death and his father being extremely abusive. He was exposed by Tony for creating a fake incriminating image of the Power Rangers, and leaps at the opportunity to exact his revenge when he bonds with the symbiote. Chris is also a weapons designer for Trakeena`s villianous army. He is also considered as Trakeena's stepson while Trakeena herself is considered a' "mother figure" '''to him. In Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , Chris is portrayed by Ryan Reynolds making this his fourth superhero film in the actor's career. Category:Rangers (PRLG/PRLGGMPD) Category:Evil Rangers Category:Minor Characters (PRLG GMPD) Category:Villains in Power Rangers LG Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena